Split Decisions
by snowbaby921
Summary: Hermione has many choices come in front of her all at once and has no idea what she will do. Has some HG/BZ, HG/DM, HG/TN, HG/HP.Warning, AU story. went over first 8 chapters and did corrections
1. Prelude

I have looked over these first eight chapters and redid some things in them.

**A/N **If you are reading this, could you please stop by my profile and do the poll at the top of the page, Who would you like to see Hermione with, It will help me with this story. Thank you and please review.

**Prelude**

Everything in her life was not as easy as everyone around her thought. First she had to keep up her grades due to the overbearing ways she held her self to from first year. She had to walk around everyday with two male friends that thought nothing more of her than a sister. The men she did have crushes on were either her enemies or way to old for her. Her parents had no idea how her world worked and all her teachers expected her to hold her self higher than every other student at school. All the pressures revolving around her, almost made her want to scream. She knew because of her grade she would get nothing but the best job upon leaving school.

Even though her two best friends were guys, whom she had crushes on since second year, She knew that no matter what they always had her back and would stand by her no matter what. Even though the guys she did tend to have crushes on were unobtainable she knew that she would find someone eventually and guys were not the ends to everything. She tried to stay away from those that caused harm and never wanted to listen to reason. All in all everything in her life was going rather well, until everything came crashing down in front of her. The things she knew that were constant suddenly became a blur in front of her. Everything turned upside down and the nice little world she thought she had made for her self was no longer everything she wanted it to be.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n: I did not put this in the first chapter but making sure I add it here. This is a AU story. Takes place in 5th year. Voldemort was killed by Harry in their 3rd year to every ones amazement. I do not own anything and do not make money off any of this. Hope everyone enjoys. **

**Chapter 1**

Hermione was standing in front of the burrow awaiting Harry's arrival with the whole Weasley clan.

She had been best friends with Ron and Harry for the past 5 years, and harbored a crush on both of the boys. She knew that neither one of them recuperated the feelings for her and knew not to try and say anything to them about it. She watched as Harry appeared from port key in front of them and saw everyone run up and give him great big hugs. Harry had just moved into Grimmauld place with his godfather Sirius Black.

He decided to spend the last week at the burrow with his friends and have some fun and relax before the new school term began. Hermione smiled gently as Harry looked over at her and smiled back. He hugged everyone in front of him in return and made his way in front of Hermione, holding his arms out waiting for her to embrace him back. Hermione looked him up and down for a moment and noticed he had grown into himself over the last month.

He grew a couple inches taller, his hair little bit longer, and his muscle tone was more pronounced. This made her think about what other parts he grew into as well. Shaking all those thoughts out of her head, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist in return and squeezed ever so gently. As Hermione was pulling away he held onto her for a second longer and looked at her in the eyes. Hermione felt a slight blush form on her cheeks and was thinking of why he would do that.

"Um Harry, everyone is waiting for us to go inside with them" He seemed to break out of his trance when Hermione had spoke and let out a straggled breath before replying.

"Oh yeah right" He said as he ran his hand nervously though his shaggy hair.

Harry walked into the house and left a very confused Hermione watching after him. The rest of the week went by pretty uneventful for Hermione. She watched the others play Quidditch, Helped Molly do some cooking. Gossiped with Ginny, and watched Harry and Ron every day to see if she could notice anything else out of the ordinary.

The morning they all had to go to the Hogwarts express she found her self standing at the port key waiting for everyone by her self. She was always very organized and had everything packed the day before. She hated to be late for anything and if these slow pokes did not hurry up they were going to miss the train. As soon as she saw everyone piling out of the house she took the port key first and landed on the platform of 9 3/4. She tried to move out of the way as fast as she could so no one would run into her, but she suddenly fell on her ass as someone ran by.

"Hey watch it!!" Hermione shouted over her shoulder

"Sorry about that, Oh never mind it was just you" She heard a familiar voice say behind her. Slowly she stood up, brushing off her clothes, and faced the person. There in front of her stood Draco Malfoy. Pure Blooded arrogant Slytherin. Of all the people that could of run into her, it just had to be him. Hermione harbored a slight crush on the boy since she came to Hogwarts. Even after everything he has said and done she still kept that crush.

"Well watch where you are going and you would not have to run into me then" She spat back. As she went to turn around and wait for the others she felt a hand firmly grip her arm and turn her around. When she stopped she came face first with Draco's wand.

"You need to learn respect for your superiors, Granger."

"You my superior, You have got to be kidding me" She laughed back in his face.

Draco's face reddened with anger as he began to twirl his wand around. When he was about to say a spell someone spun him around very fast. Hermione looked past Draco and saw Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott standing there looking at their friend intently.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Yelled Draco

"We are stopping you from getting expelled before you even get to school Draco" Zabini said

"Yeah, You know Dumbledore would love to get rid of you this year after what your father tried to pull over the summer" Nott informed him

Draco turned around to face Hermione, and she noticed that his whole body language had changed.

"Just watch yourself Granger, Sometime there won't be anyone around to save you" with that he grabbed his friends and walked away. Hermione was about to turn around but suddenly stop when she noticed Zabini and Nott both turn around and mouth "sorry" to her. This floored Hermione. She was standing, frozen, watching after the two Slytherins when someone started talking to her.

"Hermione, earth to Hermione, Are you with us?"

"What oh yes" she noticed it was Ron waving a hand in front of her face "Sorry I was just taken aback by something, Lets get on the train and find a seat now."

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all found seats with Neville and Luna. Hermione started gazing out the compartment window and was ignoring the others talk about Quidditch. She was really tired of the sport and the fact that all her friends did was either play it or talk about it. She noticed Ron flirting with Luna and Harry flirting with Ginny moments later and wished that they would look at her that way. As she was watching Harry and Ginny she saw him look directly into her eyes as he was saying something to Ginny. Then when he saw her looking back at him he blushed and quickly looked away.

What has gotten into Harry lately, she was wondering. She quickly brushed it off her shoulders knowing full well he would never like her like that. Her stomach started to growl and she knew that was the opportunity to get out of there for a few minutes.

"Would anyone like anything from the trolley?" She asked as she grabbed the door handle.

Everyone said a collective no, so she left them to what they were doing. After grabbing some sweets off the trolley she decided to find an empty compartment so she could be alone for a couple minutes. There seemed to be something off this year and she had no idea what it was. Trying to figure out what she would be doing for the remainder of the year, being stuck in a room full of gossip queens and a house full of people she really started to not relate to anymore.

She had a very devious side to her now. They fought Voldemort in their 3rd year and faced many more things than the rest of the school. Everyone wanted to look up to her and the teachers expected her to show that facing evils like that does not change a good person. She no longer felt like she belonged in Gryffindor, but already being sorted there your kind of stuck. Everyone was always so upbeat and happy all the time. No one thought about what they had gone threw to get that.

She thought about it every day. How close they were to all just dying and never being able to see their loved ones. She felt left out of the group on so many occasions. No one liked to read or study like her. The girls all liked makeup and clothes. All she wanted to do was step away from her house and be with others that would understand her better.

Even though she was a mudblood, she knew that she would of been a better fit for Slytherin right now. She would of given anything to have been a pureblood and sorted into that house. After a while of this random thinking she made her way back towards her compartment. Not looking where she was going she bumped into someone and tried to keep on walking.

"Granger, why must you keep bumping into everyone today, lucky I'm not Draco." Shocked at this statement she stopped walking and faced the person she hit. She froze and could not think of anything to say when she saw that it was Zabini standing there.

"Wow, I don't think I have ever seen you speechless before Granger" He laughed

"Oh Um I'm sorry Zabini"

"No need to be sorry. Just make sure you are more careful. For some reason Draco seems to be out to get you this year."

"Okay Thank you for telling me that. Even though I don't know why you would."

"Well I kinda have an alternate motive." He admitted

"Should of figured. What ever it is No Zabini" She said and started to walk away again

"Please listen to me first before you say no" A Slytherin saying please is what made her stop and look at him again.

"Fine but make it quick I really have to be going"

"Well Theo and I are having a hard time in potions , you see, and we were wondering if you could possibly, maybe, tutor us this year?" Hermione stood there shocked for a moment not believing what she was hearing.

"Why don't you ask Malfoy?"

"He already said no. Too much on his plate this year. Don't know what that means but we tried. So please? We really need the help."

"Fine I'll help you. But no one, and I mean no one knows about this."

"Then where will we meet?"

"Every Tuesday and Thursday's, 6pm, back of the library there is a statue of a lady holding a book. Go there and say smart ones and the statue will move aside letting you in. It's my private room Dumbldore gave me to study in. One time you guys don't show up I change the password."

"Thank you Hermione. I'll tell Theo and we will see you Tuesday at 6, Thank you again" And then, he hugged her. They both stepped back just looking at each other for a moment.

"I'm sorry." Zabini said and fled down the hall to find Theo as Hermione went and sat back with her friends.

*******

Blaise was so happy that Hermione agreed to help them he was not paying any attention to where he was going and ran smack into a door. He stepped back rubbing his face, feeling like such a fool. He knew that they had to keep it a secret so he was trying hard to figure out how to get Draco out of their compartment so he could talk to Theo. As he climbed into the compartment he started talking.

"Draco I just saw Pansy talking to some guy down the hall."

"Yeah so, I've been over Pansy for a year now, Have someone else in mind now" Looking at him all confused Blaise didn't know what to say.

"Oh, who Draco?" Theo chimed in

"None of your business, either of you. I'll talk to you later I have some business to attend to" Draco said as he walked out.

"Thank god, I need to talk to you Theo" Blaise said looking at his best mate.

"Did you talk to Hermione?" Theo asked

"Yes and she agreed to help us. We have to meet her twice a week at 6 in a special room in the library. If we miss one time though she changes the pass word, so we have to make sure we are there or at lease one of us is. First time is this Tuesday so we have to make sure we ditch Draco somehow."

"I don't think it will be hard this year to ditch him, he seems preoccupied with other things at the moment to even worry about what we are doing"

"Yeah that is weird. Anyway " The boys continued to talk about random things for the rest of the trip.

******

Hermione could not believe that she had agreed to help two Slytherin's, best friends to Malfoy, with their potions work. At least this would give her a chance to be around other people other than Harry and Ron. She was hoping that in the end every thing would turn out all right. She just hoped that Harry and Ron would not find out.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N thank you to those of you who have read my story, more thanks to ones who voted on the poll. Please vote on the poll on my profile at the top, greatly appreciate it. Please review, let me know what you think so far. any ideas would be great, I might just use some. Will definitely give credit to those people whose ideas I do use. **

**Chapter 2**

When the train reached its destination, Hermione and her friends made their way though the corridors of the train laughing and joking about how much fun this year was going to be. Hermione was not so sure about what she thought about this year, all she knew was that she just wanted to make it though to summer. A couple minutes later found them standing, waiting for a carriage to bring them to the school.

When one finally came in front of them, they quickly climbed onto it, grabbing random seats. Ron ended up next to Luna and Ginny, while Hermione was in between Harry and Neville. Hermione rested her hands on her lap and felt a slight brush on her leg. She looked down to her side and saw that Harry was lightly brushing a finger along the side of it. Bringing her eyes up to his face she noticed he was looking straight over to Ron while laughing about something. She went to move her leg a little bit away from his hand, but he gently grabbed her pant leg in between his thumb and pointer finger, like he was asking her to keep it there.

She didn't know how to respond to this, so she decided to move her leg anyway. Harry looked over at her, and she noticed hurt in his eyes. This confused her to no end. What was he thinking and why was he acting like that. Just when she was about to whisper something to him, the carriage came to a stop, and everyone started to climb out.

As she came up to the giant oak doors that led into the school she could not help but think that she was finally home. Even though she felt out of place behind those giant doors, she still knew this was the only place that made her feel safe. Upon entering the Great Hall she noticed that the ceiling did not hold the candles like it normally did but it showed a beautiful sunset filled sky.

The sorting went by rather quickly, there ended up being 5 new Slytherins, 3 Ravenclaws, 3 Hufflepuffs and 6 Gryffindors. After the Feast was over everyone made their way to their respective common rooms. When Hermione reached her common room, she plopped her self down on the couch in front of the fireplace. Sitting there waiting for her friends to return, staring into the fire. She did not even notice when someone sat down next to her.

"Hermione?" she sat straight up on the couch and turned to the person speaking, It was Harry.

"Yes Harry"

"How are you doing?" He asked staring her right in the eyes

"Not to good. I have been confused about couple things"

"What's that" He said with a slight smile.

"Why have you been acting like you like me?" She just decided to spit out.

"Well, Truthfully, I " He began but got interrupted when Ron plopped down next to him on the other side of the couch.

"Oi mates what are you doing. Hey Hermione, Dumbledore wanted to see you in his office, said it was rather important."

"Oh thanks Ron. I'll see you guys later"

"Yeah tells us what he wanted."

She quickly ran out of the portrait hole, wanting to get as far away from Harry as possible. She had no idea what he was thinking. He seemed to like her but she wasn't entirely sure. Sitting there waiting for his answer only to be cut off by Ron was frustrating. She walked down the 7th floor hall until she came upon the gargoyle leading to the Head masters office. She said the password and rode the winding stairs up to the door.

She grabbed a hold of one of the brass griffin knockers and gently hit it against the oak door. The door swung open slowly allowing her access to the large circular room. Dumbledore sat behind his enormous desk, piled with papers and sweets.

"Sit down Miss. Granger, we are waiting on one more student to join us" Dumbledore said, pointing to one of the chairs in front of his desk. Hermione took a seat and nervously looked about the room. She heard the doors behind her open and footsteps come up next to her.

"Ah, Mister. Malfoy, Glad you could join us, please have a seat next to Miss. Granger" Hermione looked up to see Draco staring at her, with a sneer coming across his lips. Draco pulled the seat next to Hermione over a couple inches to be away from her.

"Now children. I hope you two can get along this year. Why you may be thinking. Well this year the rest of the teachers and myself have come to a conclusion to have two 5th years as our heads. Yes this means you Miss. Granger are head girl and you Mister Malfoy are head boy."

"But Professor. Don't you think that is just wrong. We are only 5th years. So many 7th years would love this position" Hermione tried pleading with the man.

"I know that Miss. Granger. But we need the two brightest students and this year it is the two of you"

"Well I'm going to be leaving now." Draco said, starting to stand up.

"No Mister Malfoy. You need to hear the rest." Draco plopped back in his seat

"Great can't wait" He said

"You two will be sharing a dorm suite. You will have your own rooms, shared common room and bathroom. The rooms are located on the 5th floor next to the prefects bathrooms. The password is Unity. All your things have been delivered there already. I expect you two to show unity around other students, meaning patrol together and work on student activities together. Now you may leave and have a wonderful day."

Hermione quickly stood up and practically ran out of the Head master's office. It was an honor to be head girl but to have Malfoy as head boy, she felt like dying. She decided to go to her common room and hope that she could get some peace and quiet. As she approached the door she saw Ron and Harry standing there waiting for her.

"Hey Hermione, we heard." Said Ron

"Yeah, Can't believe you have to be stuck sharing rooms with that" Harry said looking over Hermione's shoulder.

She turned around and saw Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott walking towards them.

"Hey mud blood, just stay out of my way when we don't have to do things together and you won't get hurt." Draco said practically laughing in her face.

"Malfoy, I have never been and never will be afraid of you. Living together will be just another task I have to live though, but nothing I'm afraid of." Hermione said then grabbed Harry and Ron and went into the room. After she caught her breath for a couple of moments, she noticed the boys were staring at her kind of funny.

"What, do I have something on my face" She said while rubbing her face, trying to get the invisible something off.

"No, we were just thinking, how are you going to deal with having to be around him every day?" Ron said.

"Oh I'll deal. I can ignore him and his friends. Won't be hard, I'll just hang with you guys and go to the library when you are busy" She started laughing.

After a few moments Ron announced he had to go meet Luna and asked Harry if he was going.

"No Ron, I'm going to hang here with Hermione for a couple of minutes. Make sure everything is alright."

"Okay mate, I'll just see you two at dinner. Can't believe classes start tomorrow. Tuesday and the beginning of our 5th year" Ron said as he exited the room.

Hermione felt suddenly uncomfortable being there with Harry all alone. She didn't know what to say or even do right now. Being one that was always in control of her life, she felt that she was spiraling out of control. Harry walked up to her and placed a hand gently on her shoulder so she would turn around. As soon as she was looking directly at him he began to speak.

"Well I wanted to tell you my answer from earlier. When you asked why I have been acting like I fancy you."

"It is okay Harry, I don't need to know." She said trying to turn away from him. He would not allow it though and held firmly onto her shoulders.

"Listen Hermione. I have liked you for awhile now. I just did not know how to tell you. I think you are the most intelligent, most beautiful girl in this school."

"No you don't Harry. We are good friends and nothing more. You like Ginny."

"God I wish everyone would stop telling me I like her." He threw his hands up in exasperation, and then ran a hand threw his hair. He sat down in one of the fluffy arm chairs and held his head in his hands. Hermione just stood there staring at her friend.

"Everyone thinks I should get with Ginny, My father liked redheads, so they think I should to. I think of her like a little sister. I have been wanting to be with you for so long, Hiding it, acting as though I truly do like Ginny, when I know I do not."

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say. I have fancied you for a while now too. I just don't know if now is such a good time, I don't want anything to ruin our friendship."

Harry stood after hearing those words and decided actions would help make up her mind a lot better than talking. He walked directly over to her and wrapped his arms lovingly around her waist. He pulled her closer to him and placed a chaste kiss on her soft lips. Hermione didn't know how to respond. Once Harry nibbled on her lower lip she opened her mouth willingly letting his tongue do some exploring.

"Hmm Hmm" They heard someone clear their throat. They pulled away from each other, slightly out of breath.

Hermione was highly embarrassed, blushing furiously.

"Well Well the Boy wonder and Mud blood are finally together. Isn't this just lovely Blaise, Theo?"

Blaise and Theo just stood there not wanting to get in the middle of the head boy and girl. Blaise was just shocked at seeing them kissing. He didn't think Hermione liked Harry like that. From everything he heard she was not interested in her best friends. He couldn't understand why it was bugging him so much. He also didn't know that Theo was thinking the exact same thing right next to him.

"Well if you will excuse us, We are heading down to dinner now. So unless you want to starve I suggest you three head there too" Hermione said with a smile while grabbing Harry's hand and running out of the room.

They made it halfway down the hall when Harry pushed her into an empty room. He really needed to talk to her and find out what they were.

"Harry what in bloody hell are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I need to know. What are we now?"

"Oh Harry, I don't know. I like you, I really do. But do you think it is the best Idea if we start dating?"

Harry's face fell just then. His heart went to his stomach and he felt like he was going to throw up. If those damn Slytherin's didn't interrupt this probably would of ended allot differently he was thinking. Always leave it to Malfoy and his cronies to screw things up for him.

"Maybe you are right Hermione. I hope this didn't ruin our friendship." He hugged her and they went down to the Great Hall to eat their dinner.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Would like to thank those who voted in the poll again. Please if anyone else wants to vote go to my profile page and click on the poll at the top of my profile. Please leave reviews/comments they would be greatly appreciated. **

**Chapter 3:**

The next morning Hermione was starting to feel nervous. She knew that later that night she would be meeting Blaise and Theo in her room at the library. She was just hoping they actually needed the help with potions and not just making everything up. Pushing all these worries from her mind she made her way to her first class of the day, which happened to be potions with the Slytherins.

Standing outside of the room was Harry and Ron waiting for Hermione to show up. Harry didn't know what to do after his little reflection to Hermione about his feelings. He didn't think she would right out tell him she did not want to be with him. Everything was messed up and he had no idea how to act around her any longer.

Hermione rounded the corner and saw her two friends waiting for her, a hugh smile played across her face. She grabbed the boys and made their way to sit in the front of the class. However before they had a chance to sit down Snape began to speak.

"This year seating is going to be different. In cooperation with Dumbledore, We are going to sit two students together from different houses. Yes this is to signify house unity." Every one began to moan and groan and make their way to the back of the class awaiting to be called to a seat.

"Now lets start" Snape started saying names and placing students at tables. "Potter and Nott, Weasley and Zabini and finally Granger and Malfoy, in spirit of being head boy and girl" Hermione looked over at where Draco was standing and saw a snarky smile across his face. She knew that this was going to be a very awful year.

As she sat down next to Draco she thought she heard him say something but just ignored him.

"Well fine don't answer my question" She heard him say. She slightly turned her body towards him and rested her head in her hand while looking at him.

"And what question was that?"

"Are you and Pot head dating now?" He looked a little worried to what her answer would be and she just smiled at him. "So I take that as a yes then?"

"Why do you care for anyway Malfoy? Why would a mud blood like me dating Harry be of any concern to you?" She spat out getting really annoyed by how nosy he was being.

"I just know at least three guys that are way better for you that do like you. But now if you are with pot head there is no chance for them." Hermione just stared at Draco, confusion playing across her face like an open book. Draco smiled at this and knew this would get the gears in her head working at full speed.

"And why would they never have a chance if I was indeed dating Harry?"

"Well because you two have been best mates for years so there was already a strong bond between you. If you date someone that you are that close to and already know so much about them it should inevitably work out for the best."

"Well for your information, I am not with Harry. I do not know what I want to do as of yet. Our friendship is on the line if we do date and I don't want to ruin that. So tell those three people that if they ever do want a shot they need to step up and get out of the corner and let it be known they like me."

"Oh I'll be sure to let them know." Draco knew this was going to be great; He needed to make a bet with the other two that he knew wanted her. He wanted her just to prove that he could get any girl he wanted and who better than the one that has hated him since first year.

They stayed silent the rest of the class as they did the work assigned to them from Snape. Hermione kept thinking about who the three guys could have been that Draco was talking about. She had no idea that anyone liked her, now it seemed that she had too many guys to handle at the moment.

The rest of the day flew by rather quickly and Draco was itching to talk to his friends. He quickly made it to the common room and saw Blaise and Theo sitting on the couch in the middle of the room. He grabbed their arms and dragged them into his room.

"What the hell Draco?" Blaise asked when Draco charmed the door shut,

"I know you too fancy Granger." He noticed them look at each other with mouths wide open." Well I guess you didn't know that the other one liked her oops my bad" Draco laughed.

"What's this about Draco?" Theo asked

"I say we make a bet." The other two boys looked at each other then back at Draco.

"What kind of bet?" Blaise inquired

"Let's say that we need to get Granger to become one of our girlfriends, have sex and stay together for at least a week. In the mean time the other two can try and get her away from the others. First one to get her as his girlfriend, bed her and stay together a week is the winner."

"I don't like this" Blaise said.

"So we could date her a week, bed her and break up the next day then?" Theo asked

"How could you say something like that?" Blaise said not believing what he was hearing from Theo.

"Yes as long as you are her boyfriend for a week and sleep with her then that can be a possibility. Everyone has to know you are together though. So she can be humiliated if you do break up with her in the end."

"What do we win if we are the first one to do this?" Theo said

"The other two will be slaves for the rest of the year after you win, and I bet my broom." Draco replied

"I'll bet 1000 coins" Theo added

"I can't do this. I'm not in this bet. Sorry guys but I really do like Hermione and I'm not messing up any chances I have with her." Blaise replied, quickly uncharmed the door and walked out. He could not believe that Theo would agree to be in on this with Draco. He felt a warm sensation run though his body and quickly turned around to see that Draco had his wand pointed at him.

"What the hell did you just do to me Draco?" Blaise yelled

"I put a silencing charm on you. You will not be able to tell anyone about this bet. If you try you will not be able to speak. When the bet is over the charm will lift" Draco smirked.

"I can't believe you two would do this, No wait Draco I know you are cold hearted enough to do this but Theo I actually thought you were better than this. I have to go." Blaise looked at his watch and realized he had to get to the library to meet Hermione. He was not even going to remind Theo about going. As long as he got there she would continue to tutor him.

He ran as fast as he could to the library and skidded to a stop at the statue Hermione told him about. After saying the password the statue moved aside letting him threw. He knew she would still be there and was happy he made it on time. When he entered the room he saw her sitting at the table reading a book. She was so entranced in it she didn't even hear him come in. Blaise stood there staring at her and noticing the little things about her.

He thought she was so beautiful and intelligent. He always had a thing for her and never thought he would ever be able to speak with her without hexes being thrown. So he thought about this, since he was failing potions. He knew Theo was having trouble to so offered his friend to join if she agreed, not knowing he liked her too.

Hermione heard him breathing and was startled out of her trance. She looked over at him and blushed slightly when she saw him just standing there staring at her.

"Um, Hi Blaise. How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long, just got here actually." He lied.

"Well where is Theo?" She asked. Right when he was about to answer the statue moved aside and Theo came running though.

"Oh, Sorry about that Hermione. Snape needed to talk to me for a min. Did Blaise get a chance to tell you?" He looked at his friend with hope in his eyes.

"I didn't get a chance to. I was about to before you ran in." Blaise said coldly and sat next to Hermione.

"It is okay. Blaise made it here on time so I didn't leave yet. Now where did you two start having trouble with potions?"

"First year" they said together.

"Oh boy. Okay let's start with the basics then and work our way to this year." They sat in the room for three hours working on the basics of first year. Everything was clicking with the guys and they understood the concepts a lot better then when Snape taught them.

"Well you guys did really well. I think the concepts and basics of potions are sinking in those skulls of yours. Well start with making some first year potions next time." Hermione started packing up her things and watched at Blaise left the room saying goodbye and that he had to go see Professor sprout.

Theo hung back so he could try talking to Hermione and get the bet rolling.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Theo?"

"I was wondering if I could get some one on one tutoring in. Maybe at this weekend's Hogsmead visit. We could go to the potions shop and discuss ingredients and what they are used for?"

"Um well I don't see the harm in that. But don't you think Blaise could benefit from it to?"

"I just think I could concentrate better with out the pressure of trying to do better than Blaise. He knows much more then I do about potions. I think he was just asking for help from you to try and get into, well it is not my place to say."

"Are you trying to say that Blaise is trying to get into my pants?"

"I'm sorry Hermione. He has no respect for women. He is known in our house for using girls."

"I thought that was Draco."

"Actually Draco has only been with Pansy. They have been together since first year and I don't think they will ever break up."

"Oh well thank you for the heads up about Blaise, I'll watch out for him. But yes I would like to go to Hogsmead with you this weekend. Meet me in the main hall at about 8 and we can leave from there."

"That's great. I'll see you then." Theo said and ran out of the room.

Hermione could not believe that Blaise was like that. She needed to speak to him and find out the real reason why he wanted her help in potions. If she thought that was the reason there will be no way she can continue to tutor him. She thought back on how happy Theo seemed to be when she agreed to got to Hogsmead with him. She suddenly thought about what Draco said. Could Theo be one of the guys that he said liked her? She didn't want to think about it right now. She made her way to the heads room to get ready for bed.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know it has been awhile since I have been able to update this story. I have two other stories I have to finish too but want to work on this one first. My family has been taking turns being since for a couple weeks now and being mommy I have to take care of them. Now that the house seems to be better I am working on my story now. Hope you all enjoy and please respond. The poll is still up in my profile if you could ever be so kind to take it for me. **

**Chapter 4:**

As Hermione made it to her room she noticed that there was someone standing around the corner to the entrance. This made her a little nervous not being able to see who it was in the dark. Quickly she began to run toward the portrait and suddenly got stopped but a hand on her arm. She turned around only to see that Blaise was standing there smiling at her.

"Oh Blaise you really scared me there. What are you doing lurking around in the dark for?"

"I was waiting for you to return from the library. I was hoping I could ask you to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"Oh Blaise I am sorry, I have already made plans with Theo to go with him. I do want to talk to you alone though."

"Really what about?"

"I guess I could ask you here. Why did you really want me to help you with potions?"

"I suck at them. Ask Snape he'll tell you. He has been telling me to ask someone for help for awhile now. Why do you ask?"

"Well it was just something Theo told me is all."

"What did he tell you?" Blaise asked seeing the hesitation on Hermione's face, he knew it must not have been good towards him.

"Please tell me?" He asked placing a gentle hand on her arm.

"Well he said the only reason why you wanted me to help you with potions was because you wanted to get into my pants."

"WHAT? I AM GOING TO KILL HIM"

"Why does it bother you so much if it is not true?"

After calming down for a moment, Blaise looked into Hermione's eyes and knew telling her this now would make her hate Theo and Draco, but he thought she needed to know.

"Well Theo and Draco" All of a sudden nothing came out of his mouth. He tried and tried to tell her about the bet but nothing happened. He remembered the spell Draco said he put on him. He thought Draco only said that to try and scare him but now he knew that it was actually true.

"Well if you are not going to say anything then I'm heading into bed now Blaise, Goodnight" With that Hermione entered her common room and left Blaise standing out side fuming mad.

* * *

Blaise made his way back to the dungeons ready to kill Theo. He could not believe his so called friend would say such things about him. As he entered the common room he saw Theo sitting on the couch close to Pansy.

"Trying to make your way into Draco's girlfriends panties now are we?" He yelled across the room to Theo, so every other Slytherin could here him.

Theo's mouth dropped open not knowing what to say. He slowly stood up ready to confront Blaise and his big mouth. Blaise was so furious that he pulled out his wand and aimed it at his fellow house mate, ready to curse him if he tried anything.

"Blaise stop!" Yelled Pansy. She stood up and crossed the room to stand in front of him. Slowly putting a hand on his to make him lower his wand. As soon as it was lowered Pansy looked at him in the eye's and said, "Draco dumped me today. Theo was only trying to comfort me."

Blaise stood shocked for a moment, he couldn't understand why Draco would dump Pansy. They were the perfect couple since first year.

"I'm so sorry Pansy. Did he say why?"

"He said it was about time that we dated other people. That we had been together for too long and he needed his space."

"He did this for the" and then nothing more came out of his mouth. Blaise was so frustrated he punched the wall behind him. Theo had a large smirk on his face knowing he couldn't even tell Pansy the real reason Draco dumped her.

"What is it Blaise? Does Draco have another reason why he broke up with me?" Pansy looked really sad right now and he couldn't stand such a good friend hurting like that.

"No Pansy. I had no idea he was even going to do this. I am so sorry that he did and if you ever need anyone to talk to I am here for you." He gave her a friendly hug and left for his room. Moments later the door swung open and a very pissed off Theo was standing in the opening.

"What do you think you are doing? You tried to tell Pansy about the bet."

"I have no part in this bet. I can't even understand why you would if you supposedly like Hermione. Why would you chance anything with her by betting on her. And why in hell would you tell her I was only trying to get into her pants."

"I do not like Hermione like you think I do. She will be just another conquest for me, a notch on my belt as you would say. I have had more girls than you and Draco combined. I told her that only because you are not in on the bet, so if she got with you then I would not get anything from Draco."

"You are right about having more girls than Draco and I. He has only been with Pansy no matter how much he lies about it and it is non of your business how many girls I have been with. Just get the hell out of my room now before you get hurt"

"Oh a empty threat from you. You are a coward. you whole family are cowards. Never taking a side in the wars. Never showing your true alliance. Our Lord will get rid of your whole family before this war begins and I can't wait to see that happen."

Blaise was just about to throw a curse at Theo when the other boy left the room. He sat on his bed and knew he had to try and figure out a way to get Hermione to know about the bet. He always thought that Theo was a close friend, someone he could always confined in but now he knew he was only pretending and manipulating him the whole time.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling really tired. She made her way to her common room and sat on the large couch in front of the fire. She had no ambition to do anything today. All her thoughts went back to the night before. She knew Blaise wanted to tell her something but he just stood there.

Draco came out of his room wearing nothing but green silk boxers with little snakes on them. Hermione saw him and felt a slight blush come across her cheeks.  
"stop starring at him girl, what do you think you are doing."

As soon as the thought came across her mind, Draco plopped himself next to her on the couch. He turned to face her and noticed she was staring directly into the fire. He leaned down placing his head in his hands and started making frustrated growling noises.

Hermione looked over at Draco when the grunting became annoying and saw that he looked like he was upset about something.

"Draco what is the matter with you?"

"Pansy dumped me last night."

"Oh. why? I thought you two loved each other?"

"I thought she loved me too. She said she had feelings for someone else and couldn't be with me while she had those other feelings"

"Oh My did she say who the other boy was. Maybe he doesn't like her."

"Yes she said it was Blaise. I know he has harbored feelings for her in the past, so I think they may start dating. I can't go to the Slytherin common room anymore it hurts to much. It would hurt even worse if I saw them together."

"I am so sorry Draco."

"No it is okay. I understand where she is coming from. I love Pansy but I have had other feelings for someone else too for awhile now."

"Well then maybe it is a good thing you two separated now. Try other relationships and if they don't work then you know you were meant for each other."

"Yeah I guess you are right." He said moving a bit closer to her. Suddenly a thought came across her mind and she had to ask.

"Who is the other person you have feelings for Draco?"

"Well Hermione it is You"

She just sat there with a shocked look on her face, not knowing what to say. Draco moved closer to her and placed a hand gently on her cheek. Stroking his thumb along her jaw line he leaned in and placed his lips on hers.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: This story is coming slowly. I keep getting distracted reading other people's stories. If anyone knows of any really good Hermione/Blaise, Hermione/Theo or Hermione/Marcus flint stories please write a comment and let me know. Anyway guess I forgot to write this before but I do not own anything about this story but really wish I did own Blaise. Enjoy reading……**

**Chapter 5**

Hermione was sitting on the couch in her common room, with non other than Draco Malfoy's lips on hers. She had no idea how to respond to this. He was hurting, Pansy just breaking up with him and all. She did not want to be mean and just push him away, but yet she didn't really want to be sitting here kissing him either. As Draco lifted his hand around her back to pull her closer, Hermione slowly pulled away. Draco sat there staring at her with a very unusual expression on his face. Hermione stared into his silver eyes and tried to form some words, but none would leave her mouth.

"I, um, well" is all that came spilling out when she did open her mouth finally.

"I am sorry Hermione. I should never have done that." Draco stood up quickly and practically ran into his room, leaving a very shocked and silenced Hermione sitting behind.

"_He just called me Hermione. I wonder if he even realizes it?" _She thought to herself. I can't believe that Malfoy just kissed me. What is wrong with these Slytherin's lately. First she figured Blaise liked her, but then Theo was trying to tell her Blaise only wanted one thing. Then Draco says Pansy likes Blaise, does he like her back? Then Theo showed interest in her, she is still going to Hogsmeade with him tomorrow. Then to top it all off Draco just kissed her. What had they been putting in the Slytherin room water.

Draco had thrown himself onto his bed upon entering his room. He threw up silencing charms the moment his body hit the bed. Seconds later he screamed a frustrated yell. He couldn't even think straight after kissing Hermione. What the hell he called her that again_. Granger, Granger, Granger_ he kept saying in his head. "_why do you have to keep reminding yourself to call her Granger. That kiss was supposed to mean nothing. She didn't even respond, just moved away from you." _ He was thinking

Flipping over from his stomach to his back he punched the headboard of his bed in doing so. Everything is getting messed up. It was supposed to be a bet, get with her, bang her and dump her. That kiss sent feelings flowing threw Draco's body that he had only felt when he first started to date Pansy. Back when he knew he loved the girl. They had Dated for several years now and he just dumped her so he could go on with the bet and not cheat on her.

He thought that he would just end up back with her at the end of the bet. Now he wasn't even sure what he wanted. With just one kiss everything was blown out the fucking window. There was no way he was going to let either Blaise or Theo know any of this. If he could just see where his feelings go maybe it is all some fluke. He slowly drifted off to sleep as these thoughts flew threw his head.

Hermione had been trying to avoid Harry for a couple of days now. Ever since he tried to tell her he fancied her she didn't know how to act around him. She knew deep down he loved Ginny, but he was probably just confused. She did not want anything to come in-between their friendship and was bound and determined to make sure he knew that they could never work out.

It was Saturday and she was about to go down to the great hall to meet up with Theo. As soon as she stepped out of her room she spotted Harry and Ron standing there waiting for her." _Shit I forgot to let them know I could not go with them today. How am I going to get out of this one? "She_ was thinking. Smiling slightly she walked over the two waiting boys.

"Hey Hermione, you ready to go to Hogsmeade today?" Ron asked

"Well see guys. I have to go with Theo to the potions shop and pick up some supplies for Snape" She stated waiting for their reactions.

"You have to WHAT? With Who?" Harry practically flipped out.

"I have to go" she started then was cut off by Harry.

"I heard what you said. You could of told Snape no."

"No I could not have. He was being a rather big ass yesterday to some kid in the hall and I told him he shouldn't do that. So this is my punishment along with Detentions on Tuesday and Thursday nights for a month" She told them. Hoping now they would not ask where she was going to be those nights she was tutoring the Slytherin's.

"Wow what a total greasy git" Ron said "So you get to be stuck in the dungeons two nights a week. I would rather do it all in one week to get it over with."

"Yeah me too but that's what he gave me so no luck on that one. But I really have to get down to the Great hall and meet Nott now." Hermione said before turning around and leaving. Not seeing the very jealous look of either Draco, who was standing in the door the whole time, Or Harry, who wanted nothing more then to run down there and hex Nott so she didn't have to go.

Nott was waiting in the Great Hall for Hermione to meet him. He was planning on trying to get her to be his Girlfriend today on the trip. He knew this was crucial to be the first one to get with her. Nothing but a dirty Mud-blood Gryffindor. He knew once this thing started he had a far better chance then either Blaise or Draco. For one Draco has always openly taunted her and she hated him. Blaise was too stupid to even try to get with her while the other two were doing the bet; he knew they could ruin him. So Theo thought he had the best chance in the world to end up with her.

He looked up at the stairs, trying to patiently wait for her. He wondered what in bloody hell was taking her so long to get down here. He looked up once again and saw her walking down the staircase. She was wearing muggle clothing that looked awful on her. He knew this was going to be easy. He walked up to her smiling and offering her his arm as he said hello.

"Well thank you Theo." She replied while putting her arm threw his.

As they made their way to town Hermione couldn't help but wonder why he had said those things about Blaise. Blaise seemed so sincere when telling her he truly needed the help. She was running so late because she had to stop and talk to Professor Snape about the boys and their potions work. She wanted to take this opportunity to ask Theo about it.

"Theo I have an important question for you."

"Yes Hermione?"

"Why did you tell me Blaise only wanted me to tutor him because he was trying to get in my pants?"

"Well that's what he was bragging about in the common room. Being able to get you to tutor him when he was actually good in potions. Saying he wanted to sleep with you to get one more notch on his belt." The whole time that was exactly what Theo was doing.

"Well I confirmed it with Snape that Blaise does really need the help. He said he was even glad he was getting tutoring because he couldn't see one of his own failing the class."

"Well then I don't know why he was saying it but that's what he said."

"And do you want to know something else?" she asked him. Knowing this was going to piss him off but she really needed to get this out.

"What?" Nott was sweating now, more than ever. He knew she knew something and it was not going to be good.

"He told me that you did not need tutoring. He wasn't even sure why you were getting help. He said that you are passing with all O's right now. So were you really talking about yourself when you were saying all those nasty things about Blaise?"

"No I was talking about him. I know I'm passing but I really needed an opportunity to be near you. I knew that if Blaise was lying about needing help he must be trying something. I wanted to be there to make sure he didn't hurt you." God he hoped she believed him.

"Really? Well I want you to stay out of Blaise's business. I don't want to hear another rude thing about him and you do not need to come to our sessions. I don't think we need to go to potions shop together since you don't really need the help anyway. I really have to go find someone now, so I will see you around."

"Hermione please wait." He tried to stop her from leaving but she just shrugged him off and left him standing there alone.

Blaise was standing with Draco in Honeydukes waiting to get some of their favorite candy. Both were down because they knew that Hermione was with Theo right now. He was probably giving some sap story and getting all cozy with her. Blaise heard the door open for the hundredth time while they waited in line and was shocked when he saw who walked threw, alone. He started pocking Draco in the ribs trying to get his attention, but every time Draco just waved him off. So Blaise did it one final time as hard as he could, getting a rather funny response from Draco.

"What the bloody hell do you keep pocking me with that fucking thing for? It's rather annoying and it really hurt that time. God be a little gentler" Blaise stood there speechless as that came out a little gay to him. Trying not to laugh at his friend he pointed over to the door where Hermione was standing looking around.

"Wonder why she's not with Theo" Draco asked

"No clue?"

Hermione spotted the two boys and smiled at them. She walked over to where they were standing and gently pulled Blaise by the arm telling him she needed to talk to him and apologizing to Draco for taking his friend away. Draco just smiled back at her Wishing it was him she was pulling aside.

"Hermione what is this about?"

"Hold on. Need to talk in private" She dragged him into the ally next to the candy store and looked around to make sure no one else was around before she started speaking.

"Well, I found out today that Theo was indeed lying to me about you. I am so sorry that I even thought he was telling the truth." Blaise let a smile sneak across his handsome face and looked at the ground blushing.

"It is ok Hermione. I understand."

"No you don't. I was so confused by something that I thought that you being the way Theo said would just make it easier on me." Gods she knew he was good looking and she really liked him. She decided not to tell him this right now because she was still confused about Draco too.

"What are you confused about? I haven't done anything wrong have I?"

"Oh No Blaise. Nothing like that. I just. I can't really tell you right now. I have to think some things threw and find out about something else. But I am not tutoring Nott any longer. So it will just be the two of us. I hope that is okay?"

"That's great. Ill see you next session then?" Blaise was so happy he would be getting a lot of alone time with her. They could get to know each other a lot better and he could win her over before she could get with Draco. Hermione said goodbye to him and quickly walked over placing a chaste kiss on his cheek before running off to see Harry and Ron.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Hermione was so confused by her feelings for Blaise and Draco. She never thought in a million years that she would ever have feelings for a Slytherin, let alone two. The next couple of weeks went by very slowly for her. Every Tuesday and Thursday she met Blaise in the room at the library and helped with his potions. All the time talking and getting to know a little more about each other. During the time inbetween classes she hung out with Draco in their common room getting to know him.

She tried touching base on the whole dark mark and death eater topic with each of the boys but every time they side tracked her away from the subject. She knew it was a sore area for the both of them knowing that they were both most likely going to receive it some time soon. This made her stomach turn just thinking of it, she did not want to end up being with someone that was branded with such a mark.

Ron and Harry were starting to get suspicious with her behavior, not hanging out with them as much as she used to. One morning Hermione was sleeping, nice and cozy in her bed, until she heard loud banging on the portrait hole door.

"Hang on one bloody minute, I'll be right there" She yelled. Staggering off her bed and falling face first on the floor, tangled in sheet and blanket. The banging did not stop however and she was starting to get really pissed off. As she made her way to the door she was extremely pissed at this point. Swinging it open she yelled.

"What the hell do you want this early in the damn morning?" She looked up seeing a very frightened Harry.

"I, um , wanted, well needed to talk to you about something" He said blushing lightly when he noticed she was wearing only a t-shirt and underwear. Hermione's saw his eyes staring at her lower half and shrieked.

"What the hell are you looking at Potter?" Draco's voice boomed over their thoughts. Hermione looked back at Draco with a confused look on her face.

"I was looking at Hermione and it is not any of your business you slimy ferret" Harry spat out with out thinking.

"Harry. What has gotten in to you?" Hermione asked.

"I think the boy wonder has a crush on you Hermione. I think we need to set him straight" Draco said with a smirk walking towards her. Knowing where this was going and that it would not end great she decided to step away from the both of them.

"Look guys I need to get dressed" she said slowly backing towards the stair case. "Harry I will be down in a minute, Draco behave please?" Then she ran up the stairs to get dressed as quickly as she could.

Draco rounded the room and sat on the chair opposite the couch that Harry was plopping down on. Harry looked at the boy intently before speaking.

"Since when are you and Hermione on a first name basis?" Harry asked

"We live together now. It is only fitting to be civil towards each other don't you think wonder boy?"

"Hermione hates you, you know. So you better not try anything with her."

"Well wonder boy, she doesn't fancy you in the way you do her. So why don't you get a reality check and back off and just be her friend. Leave the loving to other people." Draco saw Harry's face turning beat red. He knew the boy wonder was angry and he loved provoking him in this way.

Just when Harry was about to get up and deck Draco, Hermione walked down the stairs to join them. She saw the situation and knew Draco must of said something out of sorts to Harry. Harry looked like he was about to kill the other boy and this was not good. She quickly walked over to him and pulled him aside to find out what he wanted.

"Can we talk somewhere more private. I don't want ferret boy knowing my business." Harry said scowling over at Draco, who had a huge smile on his face.

"Um sure. Let's go up to my room and we can talk there. I'll be back in a minute Draco so we can talk about this weeks patrols" she smiled at him.

"Well as much as I would just love to sit and talk about that with you Hermione. I have to go talk to Theo for a little while." Hearing his name made Hermione flinch, she didn't want anything to do with Theo any longer and was hoping she wouldn't have to see him again for a while.

She made her way up the stairs to her room and found Harry sitting on her bed looking down at the floor. She was trying to figure out what was wrong with him and thought back to the beginning of the year when he said he liked her. Oh god she thought and suddenly felt sick.

Harry looked up and saw her standing there looking more beautiful that he remembered. Not seeing her in a while made him almost forget every inch of what she looked like. He patted the bed next to him, gesturing for her to sit next to him. She slowly walked over and sat cross legged facing him on her bed.

"Okay Harry what is this about?" She asked nervously

"I was wondering if you remember what we talked about before. About me liking you?" He said as he placed a hand gently on her leg. Making her jump ever so slightly.

"Um Yes Harry. But I thought we got past that." She said

"Yes I thought I did too. But every time I see you in class, the little smiles you do. I noticed that you send more and more of those towards Blaise. It has made me rather jealous and I wish you would give me a shot. Prove we would be great together." He slowly moved closer to her. Hermione quickly jumped up and off the bed. Pacing in front of Harry.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I don't know why you would think I was sending looks at Blaise" She said thanking god he didn't notice the way she looked at Draco too. "But I really don't think we could ever be in a relationship other than friends. I am sorry Harry, but I only want to be friends."

Harry looked up at her for a moment looking like he was going to cry. He quickly recovered and stood up in front of his friend and gently gave her a hug. "I understand, I really do. I am sorry I have brought that up again and I will see you later. Ron and Ginny would love to see you soon. We all miss you terribly."

"I will try. I have so much to do with Heads duties, tutoring and such."

Draco was sitting in Theo's room down in the slytherin commons, waiting for Theo to get back,sitting on the big green chair in the corner. Suddenly the door flew open and a rather frazzled Theo ran in the room. He halted when he saw the other boy sitting in his chair. Smirking a little before walking to his bed and plopping down onto it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Draco asked

"Nothing was just running away from couple of the girls out there. They are crazy I'm telling you"

"Ok. So what are you going to do about Hermione?" Draco asked while watching the expression on Theo's face change from excited to disgusted. Draco knew that look very well. That's what he used to think to, until he really got to know her. He did not look at her as a mud-blood any longer, but as a very gorgeous, brilliant witch. He wanted to be with her so bad but knew that Blaise was going to be a problem.

"Well she won't even look at me any more. It just ups the challenge for me but I am still game if you are?"

"Yes I never back down from a challenge. I guess we are still on. Now what do we do about Blaise?"

"I tried to get her to hate him but it back fired on me, as you know. I think you should try to tell her something about him or we can put him in a place that he is with someone else, like Pansy." Theo suggested.

"Yes I think we can do that. I already planted a seed saying Pansy left me because she fancied Blaise. So now all we have to do is get them together or at least act like it. I think I can bribe Pansy to act like it around others, she will still do anything for me." Draco knew Pansy still loved him, but some where in these last couple years he stopped loving her. This whole thing with Hermione was just an excuse at first to get rid of Pansy but now he knew he would have done it either way.

Draco made his way down to the common room to find Pansy and saw that she was talking to Blaise already. She looked really sad and Blaise was rubbing her back. He felt a little pang of hurt knowing he was the reason she was acting that way. He slowly walked over to the couch and Blaise looked up at him, dropping his hand off the girls back. Pansy looked at Blaise wondering why he stopped and noticed him looking past her. She turned around to see Draco standing there, hands in pockets, staring at her.

"Pansy can I talk to you for a minute please."

"Sure Draco, Let's go in my room" She led him to her room trying to think of why he would want to talk to her. Hoping he wanted to get back together. Once in the room she sat on her bed watching Draco pace back and forth in front of her.

"Ok what is it Draco?"

"Please don't call me that." This made her stomach lurch and she was more confused than before.

"I'm sorry, now what did you want." He went on to explain that he needed her to act like her and Blaise were together. Just lightly touch him, laugh at him, and be around him all the time. Do friendly pecks on the cheek in public, like Blaise doesn't like public affection.

"Well that was far from what I was hoping for. What do I get out of this if I do it?" She asked.

"What so you want Pansy. No I will not get back with you. I am sorry but I realized this is for the best."

"I get that now Draco. I guess I will do this for you. I don't want anything in the end; just let me know when I need to stop acting as his girl."

"Thank you Pansy. This means a lot to me." With that he left and told Theo the plan was on.

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table at dinner and was staring adamantly over at the Slytherin table. She could hear Harry and Ron talking about Quidditch and Ginny talking to Lavender about some girly things, but she could not bring her self to stop staring over at the Slytherins.

Her mouth hung open in surprise when she saw Pansy place a small kiss on Blaise cheek as he blushed. She kept laughing at everything he was saying and laid her head on his shoulder. Hermione thought they must be dating now. He looks happy with her at least. Draco was right when he said Pansy liked Blaise, but somewhere deep down she was hoping that he didn't like her back. She now knew that she should figure out what was between her and Draco, since Blaise seemed to be taken.

She suddenly remembered that she had to meet with Blaise tonight and she suddenly felt really sick thinking about it. Pushing her food away she quickly looked back at the Slytherin table and saw Draco starring at her. She glanced back at Blaise and saw him starring at her too. Pansy saw him not paying attention to her and gently grabbed his chin for him to look at her again.

Hermione got up quickly and left the great hall. Harry watched after her saying to Ron that he thought something was wrong with her. Ron told him not to worry so much, she probably had something to do or somewhere to be and left it at that.

Draco saw Hermione leave abruptly and followed her out of the Great hall. He caught up with her just before the library and quickly grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. He stepped back when he saw that she had been crying and he felt really bad.

"Hermione what is wrong" he said as he stepped closer, bringing his hand up to wipe away the tears flowing down her face. He felt a shock go threw him as he felt her skin under his hand.

"I'm sorry Draco. I am so confused right now. I... Just" she didn't know what to say or think any more. She felt something special with Blaise and now she knew he must not have thought anything of her to be with Pansy now. She looked up into Draco silver eyes and saw concern there. This shocked her for a second then remembered the kiss they shared.

Draco moved closer to her, keeping his hand on her face. He placed another on her lower back pulling her slightly closer to him. He rested his forehead on hers and breathed in her scent for a moment. Hermione closed her eyes from the feeling she was getting being so close to him once again. She loved this feeling and never wanted it to end. Draco slowly placed his lips on hers and gave her a small peck at first, as though he was asking permission.

Hermione tilted her head up placing her lips back onto his, letting him know it was alright. Draco continued to explore her mouth with his loving the feel of her soft lips.

"Oh my god" was suddenly heard behind Draco, and the two pulled away from each other.

Hermione looked up and saw Blaise standing there with a very hurt look on his face. She had no idea why he would feel that way, being with Pansy now, but he also looked very pissed off. Blaise was about to leave when Hermione started speaking.

"We have to study now Blaise. I think it is best if we just sit in the normal Library tonight"

"Yeah wouldn't want your boyfriend getting jealous now would we?" he said sarcastically.

"No I would never get jealous over you." Draco said with a smirk before he quickly gave Hermione a kiss and walked away.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than the last ones. I wanted to get something out there while I had the chance to. Hope you all like it and please vote on the poll on my profile.**

Chapter 7

So many things were flowing though Hermione's head right now. She was trying her best to concentrate on helping Blaise with his work, as they sat at the tables in the main library. She couldn't help but think about Draco. He did not correct Blaise when he said Boyfriend, referring to Draco. She knew they were not dating or at least she did not think they were. She would have to talk to him when she got back to her room.

Then there was Blaise. He acted like he was jealous when he saw her and Draco kissing. He is with Pansy now why would he be Jealous. She was pointing to something in the book inbetween her and Blaise when she noticed he was not paying attention to the book in front of them. She looked up at Blaise and her eyes caught his, they sat there staring into each others eyes for a couple minutes. Blaise move instinctively towards her as he placed a hand on the back of her chair. Slowly he leaned his head towards her when suddenly she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back a little bit.

Hermione could not believe that she was about to let Blaise kiss her. He has a girlfriend now for crying out loud, what was he thinking. She gathered her books and threw them in her bag. With out a word she ran from the library leaving Blaise sitting alone. Draco was startled when Hermione ran into the room and almost right past him. His quidditch reflexes made him quickly reach out and grab her gently by the arm.

She stopped suddenly and looked up at Draco. He looked rather concerned and she did not know what to say to him about Blaise. She thought she was going to melt away just staring into those grey orbs. Everything that she thought about Draco flew out of the window after only living with him for a short time.

"Hermione, what is wrong with you?" Draco said breaking the silence.

"I'm just so confused about what is going on between us." She shied away from him then. Not wanting to be rejected.

Pulling her closer to his body, as he wrapped his arm around her waist, he said. "I was hoping to discuss this with you myself."

"So what are we exactly, when Blaise made his comment about you being my boyfriend I did not know what to say"

"I want to be with you Hermione, I really do. I was hoping to talk to you about us being together. So will you be my girl?"

Hermione blushed at his words. He said everything she was hoping he would say. She felt special in his arms, and felt like he truly wanted to be with her. She looked into his eyes and stood up on her toes placing a kiss onto his lips. Taking this as a yes Draco pulled her closer to him, taking the kiss to a more passionate level as he slowly ran his tongue around her lips looking for entrance. Hermione opened her mouth slightly as Draco explored her mouth a little. She began to run her tongue along his making them dance together. Hermione regretfully had to pull away due to the lack of oxygen.

"So I'm taking that as a yes then?" Draco asked.

"Of course I'll be your girl, but I do have one question for you?"

"And what would that be love?"

"Are we going to have to keep this a secret?"

"Oh gods no. I want everyone to know we are together. I would never think about hiding this from anyone."

"Really, I just thought" Draco placed a finger over her mouth so he could explain

"I know we have been though a lot. I know that everyone thinks I hate you but I want to prove them wrong and show you off. I have not had the prejudice on blood status for a long time, since I figured I had strong feelings for you. I just hope you want your friends to know that we are together."

"I do not care what anyone else may think. You have made me happier then I have been in a long time and I want people to know why I have been happy."

The clock started to chime around the school indicating that dinner was to be served soon. Draco knew this would be the best time to show everyone who he was with. He grabbed Hermione by the hand and started leading her toward the great hall for dinner. Hermione laughed behind him as he excitedly ran.

They reached the doors to the great hall in record time and Draco could not wait to do this. He knew it was supposed to show Theo and Blaise it was the beginning of his week being with her, but deep down he wasn't sure if he would really be able to end it at the end of the week, or how ever long it took to sleep with her. His stomach started to do somersaults and he was actually scared.

They slowly walked though the doors holding hands and as Hermione began to walk away he spun her around to face him. She let out a little screech as her hands came upon his chest. He leant his head down and placed a chaste kiss onto her lips before he said goodbye. Hermione made her way over to her table and sat down next to Ginny, whose mouth was open so wide.

"Close your mouth Ginny, you might catch a fly" Hermione said laughing at her friend

"You just kissed Draco Malfoy! What is going on?" Ginny asked

"We are dating." At the statement food got spit out over the table coming from Ron and Harry's directions. Hermione tried not to laugh knowing what was coming next.

"What the bloody hell do you mean you are dating Draco fucking Bloody Malfoy?" Ron screamed. Everyone from adjacent tables were now staring over at Hermione.

"We Are Dating. Did you not understand that? Boyfriend and Girlfriend, you know DATING" she said back.

"Why would you date him when you know there are others who want to be with you? Others who are definitely better than him?" Harry asked

"Well there was one other one I liked but he is with someone else now" She said while shyly looking over towards the Slytherins and without thinking looked at Blaise and not her boyfriend. Draco saw this and his heart dropped. He knew she was getting close to the other boy before, and hoped that she would completely be with him now instead. The look in her eye told him other things though; he had to make sure Blaise did not let her know he was not with Pansy. He feared she would leave him and go with Blaise if she knew.

Looking away from his girl and looking over at Blaise, He saw that he was talking quietly to Pansy who looked rather shocked. She strode over to Draco and sat beside him, and smacked him across the face. This shocked Draco, as he just sat there and looked at the girl with a bewildered expression on his face.

"What the hell was that for Pans?" he said when he snapped out of his trance, everyone laughing around him at his table. Leaning closer to Draco she whispered into his ear.

"You used me to get to Hermione. Poor Blaise really likes her and you went right under your friends' nose and got with her. I hope that makes you feel like a man Draco." She stood up before he had a chance to say anything and walked away.

Hermione had noticed this little interaction between Draco and Pansy and started thinking the worst. She thought that maybe he did not break up with her before they ended up getting together and now felt like she was the reason why they broke up. Hoping this was not the truth she decided to turn back to her friends and continue talking with them.

Later that evening Blaise was sitting in the library trying to work on some more potions work. He knew it was not a night that he had to study with Hermione, but he was hoping that her love for books would bring her here tonight. He talked with Pansy and found out that Draco wanted her to act like they were together and now she knew it was to get with Hermione. He told her he cared for Hermione a great deal but could not get out anything about the bet because the damn curse Draco put on him at the beginning of it.

He knew Hermione was going to end up getting hurt in the end and really hated himself for not just pretending to go alone with it. He would have at least had a chance to tell her then about the bet. He wanted to try everything he could to get with her before she slept with Draco. He knew he had less than a week to get her to get away from him. Theo walked in at that moment and he wanted so much to hex the other boy.

"Hey Blaise. That was some show today with Pansy and Draco wasn't it?" Blaise just looked at Theo not saying a word.

"Oh you still mad about the bet. Well Draco thinks he is going to win. I have no chance with her now because of my stupidity. What do you say we get you to get with her and piss Draco off?" Blaise contemplated this for a minute and thought it was a good idea. For the next couple of hours the boys sat and diligently worked on a plan to get Blaise and Hermione together.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hermione was sitting in her common room after discussing the upcoming Halloween ball with Draco. They had decided on having it be a masquerade ball with everyone taking their masks off at the end of the night to reveal who they were. Letting everyone dance with whom ever they wanted to, without fear of dancing with the wrong sort of person. The mystery of it all would be great.

Hermione decided to go and find Ginny and have a girl's day finally and discuss everything that has been going on with her and Draco. Ginny was after all the best girl friend she had and she so desperately wanted to talk to her.

Hermione found Ginny outside by the lake, leaning against the tree. She sat down next to her friend and noticed her staring off somewhere. Hermione tried to figure out what she was looking at and saw only Draco and Theo standing down just out side the forbidden forest.

"Hey what are you looking at?" She asked

Ginny began to blush and turned towards Hermione. "Oh nothing. Just started day dreaming is all." Hermione started to wonder if the other girl had a crush on one of the guys. Throwing this thought out of her head she smiled at Ginny.

"So how has things been going Gin?"

"They are alright. Ron is annoying as ever, trying to keep every guy away from me. Harry is miserable, since you began dating Draco. I think he may have a thing for you. Would rather see you with him then ferret boy." She laughed

"Now Gin I am sorry but I see a different Draco then you guys see. He treats me well and he is so sweet to me all the time." Hermione looked over towards Draco and he saw her look and smiled back, waving slightly.

Draco was wondering what the girls were talking about while trying to get Theo to shut the fuck up. The boy was ever so annoying. He lost the bet fair and square but would not drop it until Draco slept with Hermione. Not one to back down from a bet he knew he had to do the deed and then break her heart. He regretted having gotten into this situation but he could not let anyone see him as weak.

"I will get it done, but you know she will never look at you again Theo. So why are you even trying?"

"Well there is always the possibility that she leaves you and ends up with someone else before you get the chance to sleep with her." Theo smiled

"You better not do anything stupid Theo or I swear I will hex you till you can't move anymore."

"Oh don't worry. I think there are others that would like the chance to actually be with her. You have nothing to worry about from me." Draco looked over at Hermione again and saw her smiling and laughing with Ginny. He knew that soon that smile would be gone and he would be the cause of it. He only hoped that she would understand after and that he never wanted to truly hurt her.

Hermione realized she had to go meet up with Blaise to have his tutoring session. She said her goodbyes to Ginny and went to the library. When she entered she spotted Blaise at the back table near the window. He had books spread out everywhere and his hair was a mess. Every few seconds he would swear in Italian and crumple up the piece of paper he was writing on.

Hermione figured she should get over there before he decided to hex everything away. She thought he looked so cute, hair all ruffled and looking frustrated. Then she remembered he was with Pansy and her heart sank. She had no clue why she felt this way, she was of course happy with Draco, or wasn't she?

"Hey Blaise." Blaise snapped his head up fast and tried to smile at her but he did not have the energy. For what she did not know was he had just showed up there fifteen minutes before after having a very long heart to heart conversation with Pansy. It took everything out of him just talking about his feelings for Hermione, but not being able to tell anyone about the bet took even more out of him.

"Hey. Glad you came. I think I am going to burn this book and just drop the class."

"No you can not do that Blaise. You are very smart; you just need to concentrate on the potions instead of whatever else is in that head of yours." She smiled at him. He just looked away, that smile breaking his heart even more. They worked on the potions assignment for an hour and Blaise finally got it right. As he was packing up his things Hermione tried to start a friendly conversation with him.

"So how are you and Pansy doing?" She asked, still thinking they were dating.

"What are you talking about?" He stopped packing his bag and looked at her in confusion.

"I thought you two have been dating?"

"Oh my god, that prick. Is that why you pushed me away last time in here, is that why you decided to start dating Draco?" He was inches away from her now.

"That is one reason why I pushed you away, also because I am with Draco." She replied

"Well I am not with Pansy and I have never been with her. I do not like her that way." He saw the expression on her face change from happiness to confusion.

"What are you talking about? Draco said you two started dating and then she was always all over you."

"She and Draco just broke up. He dumped her saying they needed their space. She was devistated and clung to the first friendly person and that was unfortunately myself."

"Oh Blaise I'm so sorry. I just thought." He moved closer, leaning his head towards hers. He placed his arm on the back of the chair, yet again, hoping this time she would not push him away. When she just sat there staring into his eyes, he moved even closer. He gently placed his lips on hers, expecting her to pull away. When she did not he pressed a little harder and moved his hand from the back of the chair to her lower back, pulling her a bit closer.

Hermione began to move her lips against Blaise's and then suddenly realized what she was doing. She pushed him back and let out a small gasp.

"Oh my god Blaise. No we can not do this. I am with Draco and I want it to work with us. Please I can not tutor you any longer, tell professor Snape I am sorry" She grabbed her things and ran out of the library.

Blaise sat there thinking about the bet. He had to let her know somehow, he had to come up with a way to get the information to her before she got hurt. Meanwhile Hermione ran into her common room and Draco was there waiting for her.

"How did your session with Blaise go love?"

"Oh Draco you scared me. It was alright. I am no longer going to tutor him though, conflict of interest, please don't ask."

"Alright, if you ever want to tell me you know you can." He pulled her into him and kissed her passionately on the lips, slowing going down her jaw line and ending with her neck.

Draco knew they have been together for a week and wanted to get the sleeping with over with. He knew he loved her but the longer he put this off the harder it would be. The ball was tomorrow night so he figured if he slept with her tonight he could break it off with her at the ball, in front of everyone. He then hoped he could explain everything to her and she would hopefully forgive him.

He slowly led her into the bedroom and down onto the bed. Lying over the top of her, with both hands on either side of her head, He brought one hand down to gently rub her face, listening to her softly moan to his touch. Placing kisses along her jaw line he moved to gently sucking on her neck, making her grind herself into him, causing him to get hard instantly.

Pulling her shirt over her head and undoing her bra, he began to suck on her breast while playing with the other one with his hand. He moved down to take off her pants and then pulled her underwear off in a flash. He started to play with her clit with his tongue sending her into a moaning frenzy. He quickly removed his clothes and laid over her, looking into her eyes.

"Are you sure about this love?" He wanted to be one hundred percent sure she was ready for this.

"Yes I am positive; please I want to feel you inside me." With that being the encouragement he needed he began to slowly slide into her. He could feel the resistance as he broke though he wall. Hermione squirmed from the slight pain but shortly grabbed onto Draco's ass pulling him further into her.

"Oh Draco you feel so good. Please move more." With that he began to pull out and push in slowly, not wanting to hurt her.

"You are not going to break me Draco, please Harder, faster." He began to pump even more inside her. Not sure how long he was going to last.

"Oh dear god Hermione. You feel so good, so tight. I won't be able to last long."

"Oh god I think I am almost there Draco, faster faster" He pumped in and out of her as fast as he could go. , Feeling her nails digging into his back with every thrust. She let out a slight scream as her walls were tighting around his cock. The pleasure of it made Draco let his load loose inside of her.

He fell on top of her, kissing her neck. He never wanted to move from this position, she felt so good. He decided to finally roll off of her, pulling her close to him. She turned to face him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"That was wonderful Draco."

"Love yes it was." With that they both fell asleep in each others arms.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry everyone I have been really sick for the past week. I am still not totally feeling too great but wanted to get something out there. Hope everyone likes.**

**Chapter 9:**

The next morning everyone was scrambling around getting ready for the ball. Hermione brought her gown up to Ginny's room to get ready. It was a replica of a 19th century ball gown. Ginny did her hair and makeup, and was blown away with what she looked like. She placed the elegant white mask upon her face and smiled at her friend.

"Do you think Draco will like this?" she asked

"Oh my god he is going to want to shag you the moment he sees you." Hermione blushed at this giving everything away.

"Oh my god you already shagged him? How was he?" Ginny squealed.

"It was great, always how I imagined my first time to be like." They laughed and talked about it for the remainder of their time preparing for the ball.

Draco was waiting at the bottom of the stairs in the Great hall for Hermione when Blaise walked up to him. He smiled at his friend and noticed a very pissed off look under his mask.

"Blaise what's up?"

"You lied to Hermione to get her away from me, how could you do that?"

"I love Hermione. I had to do what ever I could to get you away and that is what I did."Draco replied

"You love her but yet you are willing to break her heart. In front of everyone no less." Blaise said. Draco was about to reply when he saw the girls walking down the stairs.

"Oh my god. She looks fantastic" Draco said.

"Which one is she?" Blaise asked. Draco just smiled at him and walked up to Ginny and Hermione. He put his arm around Ginny and leaned over to Hermione to whisper in her ear.

"Play along both of you. Blaise wants to know which one is Hermione so he can hit on her all night. So Ginny please let him think you are her for awhile." Both girls replied with nods of their heads.

They all walked into the ball room and loved what they saw. Balloons floated all over the room, lights adorned every corner. Streamers that changed colors and a low fog filled the area. Music was heard though out the room, throwing everyone into dancing. Draco took Ginny's hand and pulled her on the dance floor. He wanted Blaise to truly believe that he was dancing with Hermione. What he did not expect was for Blaise to take the real Hermione onto the dance floor.

Draco looked over and saw Blaise place his hands on Hermione's lower back and begin to dance with her. Hermione was laughing at something he was saying and Draco was getting really pissed off. He pulled Ginny closer to him and kissed the side of her face when Blaise looked over at them. Ginny blushed and began to giggle at the gesture. She had a crush on Draco but knew nothing could come of it once he started to date Hermione.

Blaise knew something was not right. He looked over at Draco and saw a very angry look on his face when ever he looked at him. How could someone be so angry when they were dancing with the one the loved, unless? Blaise began to think. He suddenly realized that the smell coming off of Ginny was the same scent that Hermione always used.

"Ginny, did you borrow Hermione's perfume?" Blaise asked

"Um yes I did" She replied

Blaise looked into Ginny's eyes and saw the brown chocolate of Hermione's eyes looking back into his. He knew that Ginny's eyes were not that color and finally realized that he was dancing with Hermione and not Ginny. So he figured he would play along with this and see how far he could take it.

"Ginny I have something to tell you."

"Yes Blaise?"

"I have harbored a crush on you for sometime now."

"What, I thought you fancied Hermione, even though she is with Draco" She said as she tilted her head towards Draco.

"Well I can like more than one girl now can't I. But since she is taken I finally realized that I should try with you. You are beautiful, fiery red hair and personality to match." He smiled at this and loved seeing the shock reaction coming across her face.

Blaise slowly lifted the mask just above her lips and leaned forward to place a soft kiss upon her lips. He pulled her closer with his arms and deepened the kiss ever so gently. Hermione began to melt in his arms and couldn't believe the feelings that were running though her with this kiss. Suddenly she felt Blaise being pulled away from her by extreme force.

When she opened her eyes she saw Draco standing there holding Blaise by the shirt. Draco was shaking Bliase roughly trying to spit out words.

"Damn Draco why are you so mad that I kissed Ginny?" Blaise asked with a smile across his face.

"That is not Ginny you fucking arsehole that is Hermione" Draco said

"Are you kidding me? I thought it was Ginny. Why would you be dancing so close to some other girl if she was not Hermione?"

"I did not want you to know who Hermione was. You have been trying to get inbetween us forever." Draco screamed making everyone stop dancing and look at the drama.

"Well she was kissing me back. It was a very good kiss indeed" Hermione gasped at this comment knowing he was right. What was she thinking kissing him back for the second time? Draco let go of Blaise and stared at Hermione. She was looking down at the ground ashamed at her self and not wanting to loose Draco.

"Hermione how could you kiss him back, knowing that he thought you were Ginny."

"That is why I did. I did not want him to think I was me. He would have stopped trying to get with me if he thought Ginny liked him." Hermione said hoping she would believe him.

"I don't believe this. I can't do this anymore. Trying to keep you and fighting for your love with other guys. I know this is not the first time you have kissed him while with me." Hermione looked at Blaise thinking he told Draco.

"No Blaise did not tell me. I walked in the library that day and saw. I just thought it was a mistake and left it at that." Draco said. Hermione tried grabbing Draco's hand but he pulled it away.

"I knew getting involved with a damn Mud-blood would not do me any good, but I fell in love with you and look what it caused me." Hermione stood there trying not to cry. She did not know he felt like that. She thought he got over all the prejudice crap but apparently he did not.

"We are over" He spat out and started to walk out of the ball. Blaise knew the hex was lifted the moment Draco said those words. He ran over to Hermione wanting to tell her about the bet and saw Theo standing there with her.

"Hermione I am so sorry for how he just treated you." Theo was saying while rubbing her back. "He had a bet going on with Blaise to see who could sleep with you first then break your heart." Hermione looked at him shocked, not knowing what to say.

"I was under a curse from Draco that made me unable to tell anyone about the bet. So every time I stopped talking for no reason before you stopped talking to me was because I wanted to tell you about the bet."

"Oh Theo I am so sorry. If I had known anything about this bet I would never have stopped talking to you."

"That is why I told you Blaise was only looking for one thing. It was the only way I could think of to try and get you away from him. Unfortunately it did not seem to work very well."

"Do you want to dance Theo?" Hermione asked trying to get everyone to stop looking at her.

Blaise walked up to Hermione and tapped her on the shoulder as she was walking back out to the dance floor with Theo.

"What do you want Zabini" Hermione hissed out

"I wanted to talk to you real quick, please" He said looking at the ground.

"I do not want to talk to a person that had a bet going on about me. Now leave me alone." She grabbed Theo's hand and walked away. Theo looked back at Blaise and threw him a victory smile. Blaise was so upset he did not know what to do anymore. He walked away to find Draco and see if he could help his friend out at all.

Draco was sitting in his common room crying. He thought it would never go like that; at least it was a good excuse to use for breaking her heart. He had no idea what he was going to do now. He hoped that Hermione would take him back and everything could go back to normal. After a few minutes he heard knocking on the door and wiped the tears away.

When he opened the door and saw Blaise there all he could see was red. He decked Blaise right in the jaw without thinking. Blaise fell to the ground holding his mouth and looking up in disbelief at his friend.

"What the hell Draco?"

"You kissed her knowing it was her. Why?"

"Because I like her. I knew you were going to break her heart tonight and I wanted to be there for her. Unfortunately Theo took my place." Blaise sat down on the couch holding his mouth.

"What do you mean Theo is with her?" Draco asked as he plopped down in the chair.

"I think he told her about the bet but said he was the one that was hexed. She told me that she did not want to have anything to do with someone that had made a bet about her."

"Damn I really hate Theo. She probably would have taken me back if he did not go and tell her that" Blaise looked at him shocked

"And you think she would have taken you back after calling her a Mud-Blood?"

"Well one can hope you know" Both boys started laughing then and knew they had to get her away from Theo.

"I say the best man wins. No betting no fighting who ever she chooses the other has to live with just being friends with her in the end. We both have strong feelings for her and we both want the best for her, so let's get the ass away from her before he hurts her." Blaise said.

Draco nodded in agreement and they sat around for the rest of the evening figuring out how to get her alone and let her know the truth about everything.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N this is the last chapter. I just could not think of anything else after I started writing this one. I hope everyone likes it. Please leave reviews. I will be working on my other not finished chapter stories in the next couple weeks. **

Chapter 10

The morning after the dance Hermione was sitting in the library with Theo. She had her head in her hands crying about losing Draco. She could not believe that she was so stupid in letting Blaise kiss her for a second time. Theo was rubbing his hand up and down her back trying to comfort her. He wanted to hut Draco further by using the one he loved and he could only do this by consoling the broken hearted girl next to him.

Blaise was walking around the school trying to think of other things other than Hermione. Unfortunately for him this was the hardest thing to do. Since he could remember Hermione had always been in his thoughts. He loved the way she would always worry about her marks even though she could graduate tomorrow if she really wanted to. He thought about the smile that would cross her face when she was tutoring him and he answered something correctly or got something right.

He loved that smile when he was towards him. He slowly walked by the library when he heard soft sobs and low whispering. He peered though the door and saw something that brought his heart falling fast to his stomach and the contents of his dinner threatened to flow up though his mouth. Theo was sitting there placing his hand under Hermione's chin making her look up into his eyes. Blaise wanted to leave but his feet were being traitorous and would not allow him to move.

He saw Hermione's chest slow down as she looked into the boys eyes and their faces grew closer together. Slowly like time was trying to stand still, Theo closed the gap between him and Hermione and gently kissed her. Blaise was even more shocked when Hermione wrapped her hands around his neck and deepened the kiss ever so slightly. Blaise ran then, ran as fast as he could away from there. He had no idea where he was going he just needed to get away from seeing that.

Back in the library, Hermione pulled away from Theo and sat shocked staring at him for a moment.

"Oh my god Theo. I can not believe I just did that" She started crying yet again as Theo pulled her closer.

"Don't worry. I kissed you first. I should be the one to be sorry for kissing you so soon after what Draco just pulled."

"No Theo, it was nice, something I really needed right now. I just don't think we should pursue anything just yet. Get to know each other for a little bit before we go any further, please?"

"I understand. I don't want to push you into something you will regret later on. I really like you and do not want to jeopardize anything with us. I'll walk you back to your common room now, you should get some rest."

"Thank you Theo." With that they walked up to the portrait of the fat lady and Theo placed a small kiss to her cheek, slowly walking backwards, watching her walk though the hole.

"_Yes" _ Theo thought "_I'll be with her within the week and break her heart yet again, then she will never get back with Draco or even consider Blaise" _he knew his plan was working out for now. He wanted the dirty mud-blood whore to suffer along with his traitorous house mates. Slytherin's were not supposed to have anything remotely to do with mud-blood's, but those two were just throwing their pure blood status away for some girl.

Draco found him self wondering around the halls the next afternoon thinking about how he screwed everything up with Hermione. He knew he had grown to actually love her and push aside the bet. The moment he saw her kissing Blaise is what blew everything up. If he had just let it go he would still have her. He knew he would have to try and get her alone to talk to her. Let her know that it was actually him and Theo, not Blaise, that were in on the bet.

He knew that in the end it would blow out all his chances of ever getting back with her but he did not want to see her get hurt again. He knew Theo hated any one not of pure blood, so he knew with out a doubt he was using Hermione for some reason. Finally coming to a stop at the green house he looked over by the lake and saw Theo standing there like he was waiting for someone.

Draco decided right then that he would confront the other boy and walked over to him, stopping just a few feet away.

"What do you want on this fine day Malfoy?"

"Why are you doing this?" Draco asked

"Doing what exactly?" Theo asked with a small smirk on his face

"Why are you trying to get close to Hermione? The bet is long over with"

"Yes I know this. And she also knows that you and Blaise were the ones using her." He smiled looking past Draco.

"Malfoy what are you doing out here?" He heard a very angry female behind him. He knew it was Hermione. He slowly turned around and saw all the hatred and hurt in her eyes. Slowly he backed away still looking at her.

"Hermione I"

"Don't talk to me. You have no right to talk to me anymore Malfoy" She looked directly into his eyes. A couple tears started to break threw Draco's eyes and slide down his cheeks. He steeped a little closer to her, bringing his hand up towards her face. He just could not help him self, he missed her so much.

"Don't you dare touch me." She spat out as she smacked his hand away.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, I love"

"Theo I'm leaving. I'll talk to you later." And with that she ran back into the school and away from the one that broke her heart and shattered her world.

"That was brilliant" Theo was laughing behind Draco. Draco slowly turned around and quickly punched Theo in the mouth.

"What was that for?" Theo asked holding his face

"You bloody fucking know what that was for" Draco said and ran into the school hoping to catch up to Hermione.

When he got though the big double doors, he saw her running up the stairs towards her common room. He bolted right after her and when he caught up he grabbed her wrist and whirled her around, seeing tears stream down her face he pulled her into a hug, even though she was pounding her fists on his chest.

They slid down to the floor together, Hermione drenching his shirt in tears. He rubbed one hand over her back and the other tangled into her hair.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I really truly am." She looked up at him and saw tears flowing freely down his face. Pushing back a little bit, but not completely away from him, she wiped the tears away from his face.

"How could you do it Draco? I thought we loved each other?"

"The bet is not all you think it to be Hermione, and I did, Do love you"

"I don't believe you Draco, how could I?"

"First it was not myself and Blaise that had that bet on you. It was myself and Theo. Please don't say anything until I am done please. We wanted Blaise to be in on it to but he truly had feelings for you and did not want to hurt you. I think he has liked you since 1st year. Anyway at the time I still hated you with everything in me, Theo is worse than I am when it comes to pure bloods above mud-bloods. Well I got you first and was planning on breaking your heart, but you captured mine very quickly. I fell and I fell hard for you. God I love you. Then I saw you kiss Blaise in the library, but I pushed it aside because I loved you. Then the dance came and I did not think you would actually do anything with him, but then you kissed him. I knew right then that I would loose you at some point so I decided to let you go then, before we got deeper into our relationship. I am so sorry I really am. If anything I really hope we can be friends."

Draco was holding his breath now looking at the girl he loved. He sat waiting for her to reply. She looked half shocked half scared.

"Draco, I believe you. I would love to be your friend after all this. I do not think we could ever be together again. All I would be thinking about would be when you would be breaking my heart again, was it a bet after all and you still had not won. I am sorry for these thoughts but it just would not work out. Theo on the other hand is a dead man walking. The next time I see him I'm jinxing his family jewels so he can never have spawn as bad as he is. Blaise on the other hand. I am so sorry I kissed him not once but twice. I know that hurt you and I deserved what I got at the dance. "

"No Hermione you did not deserve that. I should have at least talked to you in private about that. I know he would have figured it out and try something, that boy has it bad for you."

"I don't know my feelings for him after all this but I want you and me to be friends. I want to be able to talk to you when ever I can and be able to do things together with out fear of everyone else"

"I would love that Hermione. I really would. Now time for you to get into your common room and off to bed. You need sleep." He kissed her forehead and walked her the rest of the way to her common room.

The next couple of months were great. Draco and Hermione became the best of friends. They hung around each other so much that Harry and Ron really had no choice but become friends with him too. Draco even went into the Gryffindor common room every night to study with the trio and he really loved playing wizard chess with Ron.

One night the four of them were sitting on the couches in front of the fire talking. Draco finally decided to bring up a subject that Hermione has been trying to avoid this whole time.

"You know you really should talk to him." He said looking pointedly at Hermione. She suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Draco.

"Who?" she asked playing dumb. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at her.

"Blaise. He is miserable. Seeing us hanging out and getting along. I know he wants nothing more than to be with us. He barley eats, hardly sleeps and rarely pays attention in class any more. He stares at you at meal times and classes we share. You really ought to talk to him."

"No" was all she said before getting up and going to her room.

Draco looked over at Harry and Ron and knew they were thinking the same thing.

"We need to do something about this" Ron said

"Yeah we know she likes him, We have snuck and read her journal" Harry smirked

"Why how Slytherin of you Harry" They all laughed. They discussed what they were going to do and Draco took off for his common room in search of Blaise.

Hermione heard knocking on her door and assumed it was Draco.

"Leave me alone Malfoy"

"It's Harry and Ron. Draco is not with us"

"Come in then" The door opened and the boys filed in, walking over to their long time friend and sat beside her on either side.

"We really would like to go down to the library and study now. Care to join us" Harry asked

"Sure let me gather my things real quick. I am so glad you guys are not going to try and bring up what Draco did."

"No problem. Let's go study" Both boys had wicked grins playing across their faces.

Meanwhile Draco found Blaise lying on his bed in their room. He pulled up a chair next to the bed and rested his feet up next to Blaise.

"What do you want Draco?" Blaise asked sitting up and swatting Draco's foot away.

"I need help with an essay, care to join me in the library and help me with some research?"

"Why not go ask Hermione to help you. You two are so close now"

"Hey do not get mad at me if we are friends. It is your own fault for not trying to talk to her again."

"Fine I'll come. Need to get the hell out of this room any how"

Harry, Ron and Hermione just got to the Library and found a table. The boys got up and told her they were going to find a couple of books for their papers and quickly fled out of the doors with out her seeing.

Draco and Blaise made it up to the library and right when they got to the doors Draco whispered sorry to his friends and shoved him into the library.

Harry and Ron came out from the corner and they charmed the doors locked. Blaise tried getting out of them and kicked his foot hard against the frame when he could not open them. Trying for his wand he noticed it was not there and swore when he realized Draco must have taken it.

"Son of a Bitch" he yelled

"What the hell are you doing here" He heard from behind him. Turning around he saw Hermione standing there looking rather angry. He knew now that Draco had somehow managed to lock him in here with her and swore under his breath again.

"What was that Zabini?" She asked

"Fucking Malfoy locked us in here." Staring at him like she did not believe him she tried to open the doors. She went back to the table to look for her wand and it was not there.

"Those damn boys. I am going to hex them the next time I see them I swear I am going to."

"What are you going on about?" Blaise asked

"Harry and Ron took my wand; they were in on it too." She walked back to the table and pulled out her books. "Well mine as well get something down while I'm stuck in here with you"

Blasie got rather upset about this and walked over to her table, slamming his hands down on either side of her books, making them almost fall to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked. Hermione looked up at him rather shocked.

"Me what is wrong with me. You are Zabini. You are the reason Draco and I broke up"

"Oh so you still love him. Why don't you just start dating him again then? You know well enough you kissed me back. Twice. You could have stopped me the second time but did not. And it was mainly the bet, that I had nothing to do with, that was the reason you two ended not ME" He yelled

"I.. I Oh fuck it I'm sorry" She said looking down at her books, not wanting to look at him at that moment.

"Sorry for what exactly?" Hermione looked slowly up at him and right into his eyes. She had always loved those eyes.

"For believing that you were in on the bet. For not trusting you when you were the only telling me the truth about anything. I am so sorry we stopped being friends. I miss you so much Blaise."

He moved to her side and grabbed her face, the same way he saw Theo do it, and had her look at him.

"I forgive you Hermione. I miss you too. I have liked you for so long that when you got with Draco it broke me. I tried to hold it together; I wanted us to be with each other. I knew you would never believe me but I tried. "With that he leaned over and kissed her, not expecting much.

Hermione pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. They heard the doors open but did not care.

"Finally" They heard followed but laughter from the three boys that locked them in. It took a bet, a blotched relationship, A pure blood ass, and friends to finally get them together.

They loved each other and everyone could see it. Nothing ever came between them again, and those who knew them wished they could have the relationship that they shared.


End file.
